


golden hearts and minds

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Bayley really doesn’t want to think any negative thoughts about her debut at all, but she knows it would have been even better had Becky actually been there.

Written for Challenge #526 - "special" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> set-post raw 22nd august 2016 (bayley's main roster debut, also the raw after summerslam).
> 
> ~~i wanted to go into some more detail, specifically re: them in nxt - like becky betraying bayley back then to team with sasha instead - and the forgiveness that must have happened to get them past that and thus here in the context of this fic, but the word limit killed me.~~

Tonight was honestly beyond anything Bayley ever expected, and even now, though it’s been hours since she’s been in the ring, she’s still buzzing from it, from _finally_ getting to debut. It’s up there with her NXT debut, with winning the title there last year, with teaming with Sasha at Battleground… Bayley really doesn’t want to think any negative thoughts about it at all, but she knows it would have been even better had Becky actually been there. She only got to hug Sasha afterwards, who was far more reluctant than Becky would ever be, _and_ still down from her title loss the night before.

“I wish you could’ve been here, though,” Bayley says when Becky congratulates her on the phone afterwards. “It would have really made my debut special.”

“I’m sure it was special enough,” Becky tells her. “I still saw it. I know it was. I’m proud of you, yeah? And think about it – this way, we both might get to be champions.”

That’s true. It could be the two of them, titles in their hands, heading up their respective brands. Maybe not yet, because Bayley knows Sasha fought hard for that belt, and it wouldn’t feel right trying to put herself into the picture so soon after Sasha lost it, but Becky definitely deserves to be a champion. She might not have been before, but she will be soon. Bayley can just _feel_ it, and she’ll celebrate when it happens, just as Becky is for her tonight.


End file.
